Isode Ribbeck
Isode RIbbeck is a Jr Officer of the The silent Death Pirates, before she became a JR officer she was a person studying the poneglphys at Ohara. History. Backstory. She was born on Ohara and was raised by a family, she ate the devil fruit at the age of 4, she used the fruit and as a simple thing to keep away anything she didn't like by creating shield bubbles, the bubbles at this time where only able to not pass through inorganic life, the biggest she could make them at this time was only the size of a basketball, she met nicorobin at the age of 5 and the two got along, they became good friends, while robin took the archaeologist test she took t he researcher test which was a even tougher test and she passed it and got to learn how to read the poneglyphys it took her a full year to learn how to read the poneglyphys and she learned how to do it at the age of 6 and 4 years later the island would be buster called she would of gotten away from it by using her friend nico robin to escape, she would get split off from nico robin somewhere along her journey and would later meet up with her at dressrosa, she tried to attack kuzan for killing Jaguar D. Saul but she failed and she had tried to use shield bubbles but it just sent the medals he was wearing off of him and into the sand behind him. The meeting with the Silent death Pirates. she would meet up with the silent death pirates a few weeks into their life of being pirates so far they only had Eto hoshiko and Okino Kishi at this time, she would join the crew at the age of 24. Appearance. at the age of 4. she wears a small t-shirt and shorts, she wears shoes that are black and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. at the age of 10. her hair is long and is at her waist and she wears a shirt with the words "the truth hurts more then a lie." on the back of her shirt and the words are red in color while her shirt is blue, her shorts are red and black and she wears glasses that are made out of some sort of unknown metal, she wears black shoes. at the age of 24. she wears a red and crop top and wears blue flower patterned shorts, and wears the same style of glasses she wore at the age of 10 with the same type of metal used, she has fully awakened her friend at this point in her life and is able to make shield bubbles that dont go through organic matter and can also make the bubbles as big as a buster call marine battle ship. Dressrosa. she wears a black dress and is wearing contact lenses, with The silent Death Pirates flag patterned tattooed to the top of both of her feet, she wears her blonde hair in a long pony tail and she carries a small knife in its shieve on a belt she has over the dress, she wears high heels while in dress rosa until the plan goes down and she betrays jola and stabs her right in the neck and kills her turning nami and everyone else turned by jola's devil friut power from art back to normal. Techniques Shield Cannon: ' With the use of her devil fruit she makes a huge shield bubble and then punches it sending it launching right at her enemy and then the inorganic matter from anything from clothing to guns and armor and wathces and glasses, and jewerly to be ripped from the user and sent all the way out to see or to anythjing organic that hits the shield bubble. '''Awakened shield cannon: ' the Awakened version fo Shield Cannon as the bubble will push opponent away and their weapons, and this awakened version of the attack is strong enough to push an entire mountain the size of Mount wyschepoof a mountian which is 148 Meters tall, able to push back even the tallest of giants who dont use a devil fruit. 'Shield Gattling gun: ' Isode makes more then a couple hundred shield bubbles and sends them all flying at the opponent, causing their swords and clothing and guns and bullets to be pushed away from her. '''the awakneed version of this doubled tghe amount of shield bubbles and doesnt pass through organic objects anymore. Relationships Friends Nico Robin: The two of them where the only devil fruit users that where on ohara when it was destroyed and when they met, they both grew a strong friendship and they ran into Jaguar D. Saul on the final days of the island, they lost each other on a storm when the raft was ripped in two sending them both down different, paths. Jaguar D. Saul the two of them had only known each other for a few days but he gave his life for her and robin. Crew. Eto hoshiko The two of them get along pretty well, the two of them are best friends, when Isode was being held hostage by doflamingo he stopped his attack on doflamingo and right when he saw his chance to get Isode away from doflamingo he used his speed and claws to cut the strings that where keeping Isode from moving and slicing off a string clones head that was keeping her still. Okino Kishi The two of them get along pretty well, the two of them work as team mates on most missions, while Okino attacks the enemy, Isode blocks the swords and bullets from even touching OKino Kishi. Enemies. People Of Ohara. The people just like with robin, thought of her as a freak, a monster.